


Too Late

by trinaest



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: h50kinkmeme, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinaest/pseuds/trinaest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kono walks in on Steve and Danny at an inopportune moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the h50kinkmeme community. The prompt: "Danny/Steve, get caught having sex but are too far gone to stop"
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://h50kinkmeme.livejournal.com/1057.html?thread=70433#t70433).

Danny is crouched over Steve, who is sprawled on the sofa in his living room. There’s a game on the television, but they’ve long since stopped paying attention to it. The remote fell from the arm of the sofa ages ago, but neither of them care to find it.

Steve pulls Danny down to kiss him and Danny slides along Steve’s body, moving to a more comfortable position while being sure to press in all the right spots along the way: a thigh against Steve’s hard cock, Danny’s cock pressed into Steve’s hip, hands moving up, under the edge of Steve’s polo shirt, teasing at the waistband of his cargo pants before continuing up, feeling the firm muscles of Steve’s abs and chest, tweaking a nipple, making Steve writhe under him.

“Yeah, babe,” Danny murmurs between kisses. “I want to know how you feel. Tell me, show me...” He trails off as Steve groans and twists a little, pulling Danny closer. Danny can’t stop himself from thrusting a couple of times against Steve’s hip.

Steve’s hands have found the back of Danny’s shirt; thankfully, he’d taken the tie off earlier so there is no threat of strangulation when Steve grabs a handful of his shirt and pulls, untucking it and pushing it up Danny’s torso. He tugs a little ineffectually, but Danny’s arms are in the wrong position to allow Steve to pull the shirt right over Danny’s head.

Danny chuckles. “Why must you do everything the hard way. It has buttons, you know.”

“Too slow,” Steve growls, pushing at Danny until he can wrangle the offending shirt off. Danny wouldn’t have thought it was possible, given how most of his shirts fit. He was not a baggy clothes kind of guy.

Steve tries to pull Danny back down, but Danny evades his grip. “Hold on, Steven. Let’s get this off you while we’re at it.” He leans over and pushes Steve’s polo shirt up, nose following the path his hands are taking, turning his head to press his cheek against Steve’s bare skin.

Steve quickly shimmies out of his shirt and tosses it away, then clutches at Danny’s shoulder. “Come back here,” he almost whines.

“Gimme a minute,” Danny replies. He has one hand pushed just under Steve’s waistband, fingertips tracing the lines of his abs and the perfect cut to his perfect hips. He pushes a little further, finding the warm crease of his thigh with his fingertips, pressing the palm of his hand against Steve’s thigh, extending the caress as far as he can reach with Steve’s pants still on.

Steve reaches between them to quickly unbutton his fly, giving Danny more room.

Danny smiles. “Ah. Like that, huh?”

“Yesss,” Steve almost sighs.

“That-- Yeah, that’s good, babe. Very good.” It’s Danny’s turn to groan when Steve shudders under him. He can feel Steve’s cock against the back of his hand, can imagine what it looks like, heavy and thick, but for the moment he’s concentrating on the inside of Steve’s thigh.

Steve’s hands are roaming all over Danny’s back, pressing here, caressing there, light scratch of fingernails that makes Danny hiss and Steve smile. Finally, Steve shoves his hands down the back of Danny’s pants, grabs Danny’s ass in both palms and squeezes, pressing Danny harder against him.

“Jesus.” Danny responds by surging upward, abandoning his exploration of Steve’s thigh in favor of exploring his mouth. With Danny’s tongue. The hand that had been wrapped around Steve’s thigh is merely finding a new purpose, involving Steve’s nipples and making him arch under Danny.

“You are so hot, babe. You, like this, should be illegal.”

“Heh. Would that stop you?”

“Hell no. You probably _are_ illegal. Somewhere.” At that, they wordlessly decide that they are both still way too clothed and move to solve that problem immediately.

When Danny spreads himself over Steve’s body again, this time they are skin to skin, pressed along the lengths of their bodies while Danny stretches to kiss Steve again. Danny can feel Steve’s cock pressing against his thigh. Danny’s cock is caught between their bodies, rubbing rhythmically against Steve’s lower abs.

Danny wriggles down Steve’s body until their cocks are lined up, Steve following his movement, keeping their mouths close together. Danny figures the position is probably a little awkward for Steve, but damned if he cares right now. Danny pushes himself up slightly for a little more leverage and starts thrusting against Steve in earnest, his cock sliding against Steve’s, head thrown back until Steve wraps a hand around the back of Danny’s neck and pulls him down for another kiss.

They’re moving together now, finding just the friction, just the rhythm they need, when Danny suddenly realizes someone is in the room with them.

He turns his head to the side. “Kono,” he gasps. Her face is shocked, mouth open, and she’s flushed.

Danny feels Steve’s rhythm falter, like he missed a beat, but they’re so close that neither of them actually cares who’s watching at this point, they can’t stop. A few more thrusts and Steve comes; the warmth and additional wetness have Danny following almost immediately and he collapses on Steve’s chest, out of breath.

Danny kind of doesn’t want to look, but then he does anyway. He glances over his shoulder and sees Kono smirking. “Yeah, boss, you really might want to think about locking your front door once in a while.” She drops an envelope on the coffee table, turns on her heel, and disappears out the door.

“She might have a point there, babe.” Steve and Danny laugh, still trying to catch their breath, waiting for heartbeats to slow. What else can they do?


End file.
